1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an accessory foot of an accessory for cameras, and more particularly to an improvement in the structure of a foot of an accessory such as a strobo flash light unit, a telescopic view finder, an exposure meter or the like to be mounted on a shoe fixed to the body of a camera.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the conventional photographic cameras, an accessory such as a strobo flash light unit, an additional view finder or the like is mounted on the shoe of a camera fixed to the top face of the camera body. Recently, pocket size cameras of thin body have been developed and widely commercialized. The thin pocket size cameras are usually held in the horizontal position with one hand holding either side end. In the pocket size cameras wherein a flash light device such as a strobo flash unit is fixed to one side end of the camera body, the flash light device is held by one hand and the camera body is held by the other hand. The accessory such as a flash light device is usually mounted on the camera body by shoe-and-foot engagement wherein a foot fixed to the accessory is engaged with a shoe fixed to the camera body.
When the flash light device or other kind of accessory mounted on the camera body on one side end thereof is held by one hand and the camera is aimed at an object to be photographed, the camera body and the accessory are not supported stably since the conventional standardized shoe-and-foot engagement which was originally designed for accessories mounted on the top face of the camera is not sufficiently firm. The unstable hold of the camera often results in blurred photographs.